Chikyu to Saiyajin no Hiroin
by MewStar0013
Summary: FemGoku! As the heroine of Earth, Son Gouta must protect it with all her might, while still trying to be a wife and mother. But, with suddenly apperaing sisters, intergalatic dictators, and time travlers, her life will be far from normal. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chikyu to Siya-jin no Hiroin**

**Hi ya, readers of **_**Dragon Ball Z**_** FanFiction! I'm here to bring you my very first genderbent version of **_**Dragon Ball Z**_**. This is my very first try on the **_**Dragon Ball **_**site so please, go easy on me. For those of you who want to know what the title means, it's Japanese for **_**Heroine of Earth and Saiyans**_**. Like the title says, our friend Goku will be a female in this story. It will reflect on how different this hero's life would be if he were a girl. It fallows the plot of the **_**Arrival of the Saiyans **_**Arc all the way to the end of the **_**Buu **_**Arc. It will take a while to type but, I know it's going to be a fun story to type. I will also add some other gender swapped characters names will be switched in order to fit the story. And if you like, you can ask me if you'd like a character's gender switched. Don't be shy. Ask away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Dragon Ball Z**_**.**

**By the way, this chapter is dedicated to **_**Vampy-chan321**_** for giving me this awesome idea. Now lets get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Prologue)<strong>_

_In the world, there is one legend that is held deep within the hearts of many. The legend of the dragon balls. The tale behind these magical artifacts had died out many eons ago. All that is known of them is when all seven of the crystal spheres are together, the behold of said spheres will be granted one wish by the all-mighty dragon, Shenron. Through out the centuries, beings of all races and species have found dragon balls and made wishes beyond their wildest dreams. But there was a drawback to the dragon balls. Once they were used, they were sent scattering on different parts of the world, waiting for a person to reunite them once more._

_In a particular time, the four-star dragon ball of the seven was kept in the hands of a child. A young girl named Son Gouta. She was an odd child. Innocent as a new born foal yet strong enough to lift anything that was a thousand times her own weight. She was just as naïve and happy as she was innocent. She knew little of the world, not knowing such great inventions like cars and running water existed. For a part of her life, she only grew up with her adopted grandfather. A kindly old man named Son Gohan, who had found Gouta when she was just an infant. When Gohan had passed on, Gouta grew up all by herself, training her young yet strong body to fight and defend for herself. With only the companionship of animals and herself, Gouta grew up as a rather wild child with an unbreakable spirit._

_However, her whole life was turned over when she met a person who wanted her treasured dragon ball. A young boy named Bokusa Briefs. He was a boy who was considered, by others and himself, as a genius beyond his years. He was a rich city boy who could get what he wanted when he wanted it. But even all his money couldn't get him what he wanted the most. The perfect girlfriend. A girl he could call his own. And he would let no one, not even a wild child of a girl, stop him from getting what he wanted._

_When the two encountered, things went off to a rocky start. When Gouta had refused to give Bokusa her dragon ball, the young man offered her to join him in finding the other dragon balls for an extraordinary wish. Feeling the sense of adventure, Gouta joined without hesitation and the two friends were off on many memorable adventures._

_Along the way, the two had met many friends and foes on their joineries. From dusk till dawn, the two met spectacular friends like a young bandit named Yamcha with his sidekick Puar. They also met friends like Master Roshi, fighters to the max Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu, Gouta's future husband Panpan, and many others. Enemies had cornered them as well, like the evil yet cowardly Emperor Pilaf and the intergalactic space fighter Piccolo. He was the most difficult Gouta had ever faced. Luckily, at the age of a teenager, the young female warrior was able to defeat him. And at age twenty-three, she had defeated his offspring, Piccolo JR, unfortunately killing herself in the process. Fortunately, her friends used the seven collected dragon balls in order to revive her. Once Gouta was back, the other sad part of their news was when they found out that Piccolo JR was alive, waiting for the one day to beat Gouta._

_It has now been five years since Gouta and her friends defeated Piccolo. Peace and prosperity enveloped the world like a warm blanket, reassuring that all was safe and well. Gouta and her friends now live simple and quiet lives. Gouta and Panpan had married and they were now living happily with their four-year-old daughter, Gouki. All was well with the world. For the moment._

_**(Dragon Soul Plays)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ A Not-So-Happy Reunion~<strong>_

" Gouki!"

" Gouki!"

" Son Gouki, where are you, young lady! You'll miss lunch!"

Panpan sighed, running his hands through his well-kept black hair. He stood in front of his home, wondering where his four-year-old daughter had went. He could've sworn she was playing with her bouncy ball outside a minute ago. He shook his head, seeing that the little bundle of energy was turning more and more into her mother everyday.

" Hey, Panpan! You think this enough?"

Panpan looked and gave a chuckle as Gouta walked over, a full-grown oak tree over her shoulder. He was amazed he was married to a woman like her. Gouta was like no other woman. She was sweet, happy, and naïve with the strength of a million bulls. Her fighting abilities were out of this world, said abilities being proven from all the threats and enemies she defeated. Her appearance could've surprised anyone, too.

Her ebony-black hair was in a spiky yet feminine way, giving small wisp at the tips and a wolf tail-like pony tail trailing to her back. Her dark brown eyes held trust and love and her athletic frame made her close to resembling a goddess. She adorned a orange fighter suit, a suit that Master Roshi had personally gave her. Panpan often wonder how he got so lucky.

" Yes, Gouta. This should last us for a whole three years or so." he joked. Gouta smiled and she placed the tree down, the arbor giving a thick _thump_. Panpan held up his hands in with a small worried frown." Easy, Gouta. You might get yourself killed one of these days." he said, feeling worry for his wife. Gouta laughed, scratching the back of her head.

" I'm fine, don't worry. Say, where's Gouki? I want to take her Master Roshi's place to meet everyone right now." asked the female fighter. Panpan gave a shrug.

" No clue, I though she was here a minute ago. You better go find her though. Take Nimbus, you don't want to be late, right?" he asked. Gouta nodded and she quickly kissed her husband, running into the field near their home.

" Nimbus!" she called, seeing the yellow cloud zip over to her. The fluffy transportation unit was very useful to her when she was a child and it was still useful to her now. It was a another gift she had gotten from Master Roshi.

For thirty minutes, Gouta sailed over countless clouds, looking over green treetops and rocky mountains. She enjoyed the breeze for a while until she heard a shrill cry.

" WHAAA! MOMMY! DADDY! HEEELLLLPPPP!"

Gouta didn't even get the chance to call her daughter's name as she spotted a little body fall over a waterfall. She gave a gasp and she flew Nimbus closer, trying to spot Gouki anywhere. She darted her head around a bit before she heard sobbing. Looking up, she spotted Gouki hanging a tree branch, balling her eyes out. With a few blinks, the female Son flew over and blinked at her daughter. Gouki paused from her crying and she looked, seeing her mother flying right next to her. With a twisted face of tears, relief, and fright, Gouki jumped into her mother's arms, sobbing on her chest.

" Wha! Mommy, thank you! It was- It was s-so scary! I-I th-thought I was gonna-gonna die!" cried the little girl as many tears fell from her dark brown eyes. Her mid-back black hair stuck a bit to her cheeks and her yellow poncho was a little dirty. Curling at her back side was a small monkey tail, a trait she had gained from her mother, who had her's slashed off years ago.

Gouta looked at the water fall and blinked a few times. How did her daughter get up on the tree branch? She saw her fall down the waterfall. Shaking her head, Gouta looked at her daughter with surprised eyes." That's a little weird." she said to herself. Gouki sniffled and she looked up at her mother, a slightly guilty look on her face.

" I lost my hat, mommy. I'm sorry." she apologized. Said garment suddenly plopped right on her head, the forth-star dragon ball onto of the red hat giving a sparkle in the light.

Gouta smiled." Nah, it's right on your head, silly." she said teasingly. Gouki gave a last sniffle before smiling at her mother. Gouta grinned as she flew Nimbus away from the water fall." Well, lets get you cleaned up. Then we can head to Master Roshi's." she said as they flew. Gouki nodded and she relaxed into her mother's embrace, feeling safe.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two flying Sons, a unidentified flying object had crashed to earth. The object was a space pod, made by a race far more advance from earth's expectations. The pod was open, the inhibitor of the space craft already flying in the air. This person was far more different. She looked human, but far more intergalactic.<p>

She was athletic-looking with suitable curves. Her hair was long, black and unruly, going all the way to the back of her knees. Her eyes were sharp and the shade of obsidian, a strange-looking eye wear hiding one of the eyes. She wore armor that was brown and black, a black sleeveless and legless jumpsuit right under it. A red thigh band tied around her right leg and there was a strange looking brown belt tied near her hips.

The woman's eye were gave a beep, the green eye screen of the contraption giving coordinates in a strange language. The woman smirked to herself and she flew in the direction the device was pinpointing. As she flew, the smirk on her face never left her lips.

' _I'm coming for you, Kakarota.'_

* * *

><p>Thousands of miles away from the two forces, Master Roshi's little island of a home sat in the middle of an ocean. From up above, a yellow <em>Capsule Corp. <em>helicopter flew onto the island. The door to the helicopter opened and out came a young man. He was young and handsome, his spiky yet short light violet hair slicked back and his cerulean-blue eyes looking happy and confident. He walked over to the house and opened the door, letting himself in.

" Yo, anyone home!" he called, a grin on his face.

" Hey, Bokusa! Good to see ya!" greeted two men. One of the men was bald with a short yet strong stature. The other man was old with a long goatee and shaded glasses. A tortoise was there as well.

" Krillin, Master Roshi. It's great to see you guys." said Bokusa, shaking hands with the two men.

" So, how's life been? Any ladies knocking down your door?" asked Krillin as Bokusa handed Roshi a box of truffles he bought. The young heir to _Capsule Corp_. gave a laugh.

" Yeah, a few. But all of them are the same. They just throw themselves at me right after the first date. I want a challenge, you know?" he asked, snacking on a truffle.

Krillin laughed." I hear ya. Someone who's kind of wild, like Gouta." he joked. Bokusa laughed along.

" Yeah, like her. Say, where is she anyway?" he asked.

" She said she'd be bringing a surprise over. Wonder what it is?" Roshi asked himself.

" Hey, anybody here?"

The occupants in the house grinned and they all ran to the door, grinning as they spotted Gouta with a little girl in her arms.

" Hey, Gouta. Long time, no see." greeted Bokusa, glad to see his old friend.

" Say, who's the kid? You babysitting or something?" asked Krillin. Gouta gave a giggle.

" Guys, I like you to meet Son Gouki, my daughter." she said. The three men gasped, not believing what they were seeing.

" N-No way! Your daughter?" asked Bokusa in surprise. Gouta gave a laugh and a nod, putting Gouki down.

" Yep, wild huh? Say hi, Gouki." said the Son to the younger girl. The latter blinked and she bowed her head quickly.

" Nice to meet you." she said politely.

The three bowed back, even though they hadn't completely gotten over the surprise.

" Well, she looks like a nice young lady, Gouta." complimented Master Roshi. Bokusa crouched to Gouki's level and gave a smile.

" Say, Gouki, how old are you?" he asked. Gouki counted with her little fingers.

" Four and a half." she said. Bokusa smiled.

" Wow, that's amazing. So, are you going to be a fighter like your mom?" he asked. The little girl shook her head.

" Nuh-uh. Daddy says when I'm old enough, I'm gonna be in the _Miss Japan_ beauty contest." she said. Bokusa and he raised an eyebrow at Gouta, who gave a light giggle.

" Yeah, Panpan doesn't want her to fight. He's says it would be more better if she had to face little primadonnas instead of dinosaurs and martial artist. I'm just lucky I got him to let her wear her hat and poncho instead of those dresses he makes her wear." she said as Gouki shyly petted Master Roshi's tortoise. The adults watched the little girl hop on the reptile and rode on him for a while.

" Well, she sure is different then when you were a kid, Gouta." said Krillin. Gouta sighed and gave a pout, watching her daughter jump from the small rise of the water.

" I know. I wanna teach her to fight, I really do. But Panpan says it would be too much for her. He says that he wants her to have a better life then we did. When we had to fight all those enemies back then. He wants her to be like a little girl, even with her tail." she said as Gouki timidly picked up a rock and skipped it to the ocean.

Master Roshi looked like he was in a thought." Hm, a tail indeed. Gouta, has Gouki ever acted strange when the moon is full? You know, anything _different_?" he asked, looking a bit worried, too. Gouta blinked with a shake of her head.

" No, we all go to sleep pretty early so we hardly see the moon. Why did you ask?" asked the heroine of earth. Roshi looked away with an exaggerated look.

" N-N-No reason! N-Nothing to worry about!" he said quickly. Gouta shrugged and she opened her arms when Gouki came skipping back. Bokusa then noticed the dragon ball on her hat.

" Hey, isn't that a dragon ball?" he asked. Gouta nodded and Gouki smiled.

" Yep, I found it a while ago, since it was my grandpa's. I've been collecting them for fun. They're fun to find. I already got the three-star and the six-star balls. And when I find the all… Huh, you know, now that I think about it, I don't know when I'll find them all." said Gouta with and absentminded shrug. Everyone was silent for a second before Gouta sensed something.

It was a strong senses of Ki. It was powerful and something else. An odd chill went down Gouta's spine as she spotted a flying figure heading over to them. She took a stance with a look of protection.

" Get ready, something bad is gonna happen." she warned. Everyone spotted the figure and they felt chills off their spines, too. They stood crouched while Gouki hid behind her mother, shaking a bit. Finally, the figure landed in front of them, revealing to be the woman who came from the space pod that had crashed into earth.

The woman gave a chuckle as the item on her eye gave several beeps." Well, we meet again, Kakarota. You've certainly grown up." she sneered. Gouta gave a surprised look.

" Kaka… Kakarota?" she asked, never familiar with the name.

" Who the hell is this chick?" asked Bokusa to himself. The woman crossed her arms with her smug smirk turning into a disappointed frown.

" Kakarota, what have you've been doing all these years? Why hasn't all life on this planet been destroyed?" demanded the woman. Gouta blinked again and Krillin decided to take action.

" Listen lady, I think you got the wrong person. So why don't you go and shoo? We don't want any-" he was cut off when the woman swiftly kicked him and sent him flying to the wall of the Kame House, a sickening crack fallowing.

" Krillin!" called Gouta in alarm. She turned to glare at the woman when she and the others gasped. Swishing from left to right was a brown tail, connected to the woman.

" A tail!" exclaimed Gouta further.

The woman smirked as her tail swayed." Good, nice to see that your finally getting it." she said in a smug tone.

" Who are-what are…" Gouta didn't no what to say. She quickly handed Gouki to Bokusa, not wanting the young child to get hurt.

" Kakarota! Are you honestly saying that you don't know who I am!" demanded the woman, looking annoyed. Gouta glared back.

" Look, I don't know who you or this 'Kakarota' is. My name is Son Gouta." she said, trying to keep her anger down.

" Kakarota, have you ever taken an injury to the head?" asked the strange woman. When Gouta didn't answer, she asked with more force." Answer me! Did you hit your head as a child!" she yelled. Gouta glared back and she placed one hand on the back of her head.

" Yeah, I can't remember it but I hit my head as a kid a long time ago. I still have the scar." she said. The woman gave a glare and growl.

" So you did forget." muttered the woman to herself.

" Forget what!" yelled Gouta, losing her calm self. It always irked her when someone didn't tell her what was completely obvious.

The woman closed her eyes with a smirk." Very well, I wasn't hoping to give a complete history lesson but here it goes. You were born on the planet Vegeta. You were born to kill and destroy because you are a Saiyan warrior. Just like me." she said. Everyone gasped before the woman continued." Allow me to fully introduce myself. My name is Raraka. Your big sister." she sneered. Everyone gasped and they all flinched. They were all beyond shock, learning that Gouta had an older sister.

Karaka gave a chuckle of evil amusement." Indeed, we are related. Can't you see the family resemblance? Kakarota was sent here destroy this pathetic planet. You see, we Saiyans are like planet breakers. When we see a planet that is worthy of selling, we simply send our warriors to wipe out the residence of the planets. Since this planet was weak, we sent an infant. And that infant was my new born baby sister." she said.

" That's just wrong! Sending just a baby! You Saiyans are insane!" yelled Bokusa as Gouki hid behind him. Karaka sent him a glare, then a she looked back at Gouta.

" Believe me, even someone as dense as Kakarota could have wiped out this planet. After all she-" Karaka took an intake of breath when she got a good look at Gouta." Wh-Where is it! What happened to your tail!" she yelled. Gouta looked at her own back side before glaring at the female warrior.

" It was removed a long time ago!" she yelled. Karaka gave a snarl of annoyance.

" No wonder you haven't destroyed these weaklings. Without your tail or memory, you've become soft. How disgraceful." she muttered. Gouta bared her teeth.

" I don't care what you say! I am Gouta and I don't want to kill anything! I might be a Saiyan or whatever you call me but, I'm no killer! I love earth and I won't let you kill anyone on it!" she yelled. Karaka closed her eyes with frowned eyebrows.

" How pitiful. Well, you should know this, sister dear. Three years ago, our planet was destroyed by an asteroid. Everyone and everything was destroyed. Only you, me, and two other Sayians were off the planet when the accident occurred." she said. She then smirked at her long lost sister." And now, here we are. I've come here to welcome you to join me in conquering this planet. Come on, sister, with enough training, we can gain back your memory and we'll turn you into the warrior you are meant to be." she said.

Gouta glared harder and she balled up her fist." No way! As if I eve join space pirates like you! I'd die before doing something that stupid!" she yelled. Karaka smirked again and she spotted Gouki, noticing her tail.

" Well, is that you daughter, sister? I see she has a tail." she sneered, eyeing Gouki. The little girl quivered in Bokusa's arms and Gouta stood protectively in front of the two.

" Leave Gouki out of this!" she warned with a growl. Karaka simply smirked evilly and she walked forward. Before Gouta could even make a move, the female Saiyan appeared in front of her in the blink of an eyes and kneed her in the gut. Gouta gasped as the wind in her lungs was knocked out of her and sent her crashing to the ground. Everyone gasped in surprise.

" Mommy!" yelled Gouki as she ran out of Bokusa's arms to reach her mother. Gouta held her arms at her injured side as she spotted Gouki running to her. She held one of her hands weakly as Karaka sauntered over to the child.

" G-Gouki… N-No!" she cried weakly. The young girl gave an 'EEK!' as she was lifted in the air by the back of her shirt. She cried and sobbed as tried to reach her wounded mother while her aunt crackled.

" I think I'll take your daughter, sister dear. She might make a good warrior one day, even if she's a hybrid. If you want her back, listen closely." said Karaka. Gouta cracked open one eye and Karaka's smirk grew." I want to make you a deal. You can save your daughter _and_ join me if you kill and bring a hundred dead humans by tomorrow. It's rather simple, don't you think? After all, this little urchin is my niece. And I'd hate to kill her." she sneered as Gouki continued to cry and reach helplessly for her mother.

" Help me, mommy, help me!" she cried, not liking the Saiyan woman one bit.

" That's cruel! Taking away and threatening a kid's life is sick!" yelled Bokusa.

" Yeah! Besides, Gouta wouldn't even hurt a fly, let alone kill a hundred humans!" yelled Krillin. Karaka smirked at them.

" She can't deny it. Kakarota is a pure-blooded Saiyan. She was born to kill. Besides," she shook a crying Gouki a bit." I'm sure my pathetic excuse for a sister will do anything for her child. Isn't that right, Kakarota?" asked the older sister. Gouta reached weakly, the pain in her side burning her like a blazing inferno.

" L-L-Leave Go-Gouki out of- th-this!" she yelled weakly. Karaka smirked at her sister as she levitated off the ground.

" You better do as I say, sister dear. Or you'll never see this brat again. Fare well!" she yelled as she laughed evilly and took off into the sky.

" MOOOMMMMMYYYY!" yelled Gouki as she was taken away. Gouta reached to the sky before she screamed herself in anguish.

" GOOOKKKIIIIIII!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first chapter fro you! I hope I did OK on it and if I made any mistakes, I am sorry. Well, I hope you all like and I hope you will be kind enough to leave a review. I'll try to get in the next chapter of this soon.<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the kind reviews and suggestions, everyone! You've all been so nice and I just feel so great because I am now officially a freshman at high school. Thanks for everything and now I will present you with the second chapter of **_**Chikyu to Saiya-Jin no Hiroin**_**. New characters will be introduced and a whole lot of other stuff! So hold onto your computer mouse and lets get this chapter rolling!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything else.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intro:<strong>_

_Last time, on __**Chikyu to Saiya-Jin no Hiroin**__, Son Gouta had just discovered she was one of a dead race known as the Saiyans by her older sister, Karaka.__Because she refused to join her older sister in taking over earth, the warrior of earth was left wounded as the elder Saiyan took her young daughter, Gouki. Now, Gouta must kill a hundred humans in order to get back her child. Will she do it? Find out!_

_**(Dragon Soul Plays)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Like Mother, Like Daughter~ <strong>_

"Let me go! Let me GO! I have to save Gouki!" yelled Gouta as she tried to get up with her friends holding her down. Even though the pain in her side was easing a bit, she still wasn't in a good enough position to fight. She tired to shake off her friends but Bokusa held her arm in a vice grip.

"Don't be stupid, Gouta! Even if you went after that witch, you still couldn't beat her! She's too strong!" he snapped. Master Roshi nodded in agreement.

"He's right, Gouta. You're letting your emotions get ahead of you. You're just making yourself a death wish. That woman is a monster, Gouta, you can't just go out and fight." he said. Even though he was a perv of a old man, he had his wise moments… Sometimes. Gouta gritted her teeth and sat on the ground. She looked at her feet as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"I have to try… I can't just let her take my daughter away from me. Gouki needs me." she whispered. She just had to save Gouki. Who knew what was happening to the little girl right now? Krillin patted his friend's shoulder.

"We know, Gouta. We just need to figure out a way to distract her or something." he said. Gouta wiped tears away from her eyes and she nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. A dragon ball suddenly lit up in her head and she gained an idea.

"I got it! It's her tail! Remember when I was a kid and I'd always got weak when someone grabbed my tail? That's how we beat Karaka." she said, her grin back on her lips. Bokusa, however, had a look of doubt.

"That's easier said than done, Go'. You think that maniac will just let you waltz up and grab her tail? Think about it." he pointed out. Gouta looked back down with a frown, her plan deflating a bit.

"Well, it's still a good plan, Gouta. If you need help, count me in." said Krillin.

"Me as well." said Master Roshi. Gouta smiled at her friends before shacking her head.

"Sorry guys, but not this time. Like you guys said, Karaka is super strong. And if she killed you guys, it would be for good, since you guys have been already brought back to life by the dragonballs. I better do this on me own." she said.

"Try saying that when you're dead, runt."

Everyone turned and gasped as they spotted Piccolo hovering a few notches away from him. He was the same as ever, green and mean and clad in his white robe and turban. Gouta took a stance as the green alien landed on the ground of the island.

"What are you doing here, Piccolo? I have no time to fight you." she said. She wanted to go save Gouki as soon as possible. Piccolo crossed his arms with his usual look of annoyed fearlessness.

"If you think beating that woman on your own will be easy, you're dead wrong. Her Ki energy is far beyond any other I felt. If you want to beat her, then let me fight her, too." he said. Everyone flinched and Gouta balled up her fist.

"Why would you help me save Gouki? What good would it be to you?" she asked.

"I don't want to help you save your spawn, weakling. I just want to make sure there's no other competition for taking over the world." he said with his horsed voice.

"How can I trust you?" asked Gouta, narrowing her eyes. Piccolo did the same but only a smirk fallowed with a dark chuckle.

"Who knows? Lets just say I'm the good guy and the bad guy for now. As soon as our 'alliance' is over, we go back to where we started and I bury you six-feet under." he said. Gouta nodded with a smirk.

"Fine, you can try, I guess. Right now, we have to go get Gouki. Bokusa, do you still have the dragonball from when we were kids?" she asked. The lavender-haired man

nodded." Alright, I need to use it. Since Gouki's hat still has the dragonball, we can track her down easily. We also need to use that dragonball you kept from the last time, OK?" she asked. Bokusa nodded again, finding himself silent with shock.

Gouta cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled," Nimbus!" The yellow cloud flew to her in a heart beat. The ponytail-wearing fight hopped on the cloud and smirked at Piccolo. "Think you can catch up with Nimbus?" she asked. Piccolo smirked back.

"With that thing? It'll be dust even before we get to the battle field." he said as he flew forward to the atmosphere. Gouta grinned and she threw a wave as she tried to catch up with her enemy/ temporary friend. Her dark brown eyes gave a determined glint as she raced across the clouds.

'_Hold on, Gouki. I'm coming.'_

* * *

><p>Karaka popped the muscles in her neck as she walked around the crater her space pod had created. She was dead bored with nothing to do. Who knew that waiting for your long lost sister to bring a hundred dead human bodies would be so excruciatingly boring? She gave a snarl as she lifted a boulder in the air with one hand and disintegrated it in a second. She heard a whimper and spotted Gouki curled up in a ball, bawling her eyes out. She glared at the child, her fang-like teeth nearly tearing at the skin of her lips.<p>

"Silence! Silence right now, you whining brat!" she yelled angrily. Gouki gave a wail and she shrunk into her ball.

"W-W-Why are you b-being so m-mean! I haven't done any-anything to y-you!" sobbed the raven-haired girl as she wept. Karaka grounded her teeth and she stalked to the child, taking her by the scruff of her hair. Gouki screamed and thrashed as her aunt took her to the space pod in the crater.

"Quit that weakness and bulk up. You are a part of a powerful race, child. Maybe a few hours in my space pod will stop this pathetic behavior." sneered the woman as she threw the girl in the space contraption and shut the door. Gouki's weeps were less audible, which was good enough for the Saiyan female. As soon as the woman walked out of the crater, the eyeglass device she wore gave several beeps and the screen showed something unbelievable.

"What! A power level of seven-hundred and ten! Where is it-" Karaka's eyes widen as the strange contraption beeped right at the space pod. "What! My sister's brat! No way can a mere child have a power level _that_ large. This thing is faulty. It's lousy." muttered the woman to herself. She crossed her arms and looked back at the space pod, her eyes looking cautious.

* * *

><p>As Karaka was thinking, Gouki was rocking back and forth on her knees, her tears cascading like a river down her cheeks and her nose running till her face got sticky. She was so afraid. She didn't want to be here with this mean lady. She wanted her mother and father.<p>

_~Gouki, Gouki, Gouki, Gouki, yes, yes, yes , yes~_

_~How we love you, how we love, yup, yup, yup, yup~_

_~There is no one, there is no one, that, that, that, that~_

_~Loves you more than we do!~_

Gouki sniffled as she remembered the lullaby her mother and father thought up. It always calmed her down whenever she got scared. The little girl continued to cry, wanting to get back to her family more than ever.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there, Piccolo! Lets sneak up and attack, alright?" asked Gouta as she and her temporary partner in justice flew across the clouds. The dragonball radar gave several buzzes and the screen showed that they were close to Gouki and Karaka.<p>

"That's a bad move! That Saiyan woman has that strange device with her. She can tell where we are. We should just show up and attack from there." said the alien. Gouta bit her lip before nodding with frowned eyebrows.

"OK. I guess we got no choice then." said the female fighter as they soon came to their location.

Karaka turned and checked her scanner one last time at Gouki. The device rendered to seven-hundred and ten. The Saiyan gave a growl.

"What? The same results! This thing must be broken. Humph, that stupid princess. Giving me this useless crud while she and that lackey of hers get the good stuff. One of these days…. Huh?" Karaka stopped her mutterings and she looked to the sky, her device showing a new power levels heading her way.

"Two power levels. One of three-hundred and twenty and the other of three-hundred and thirty. Kakarota's power level is three-hundred and thirty. But why would she be here? She cant possibly think she can beat me. It's impossible." she said to herself. Karaka suddenly gave a gasp as Gout and Piccolo flew straight toward her. Gouta gave a canon ball-like flip as she jumped off Nimbus and landed a few feet from her sister. Piccolo stood right next to her. Karaka smirked.

"Well, if it isn't my whelp of a sister Kakarota. And her green friend, too. What brings you here, little sister? Shouldn't you be killing a hundred humans?" asked the tail owning woman with mocking sweetness.

"For the last time, I'm not killing any humans! I came here for Gouki!" yelled Gouta. Karaka's smirk widen.

"How sad. I thought you would have love to reunite with me, dear sister. But I guess not. If you want to die with the rest of these mice, have it your way." she sneered.

Gouta nodded as she began undoing her ponytail. "You train with weights on you too, right Piccolo?" she asked as her hair came undone and went to her hips, a small, ten-pond weight falling from it. The cold fighter nodded as he removed his cape and turban.

"Is there any other way to train?" he asked as Gouta pulled off her boots, armbands, and weight vest that was slipped easily off from under her clothes. Karaka's eye twitched as her sister's and the other fighter's power levels increased. She then gave a bark of mocking laughter.

"Foolish sister, you're still not strong enough! Fine, prepare to face hell! Prepare to DIE!" yelled the woman as she sprinted and kicked both Gouta and Piccolo. The two flipped as Karaka's foots nearly got them and only hit them by their pelvises. Gouta aimed a circle kick at her sister's head while Piccolo tried to get her from behind. Karaka jumped into the air and used her feet to kick the two in the faces. Gouta switched her body to balance on her hand and gave a twister-like kick.

Karaka nearly shouted as her sister caught her on the hip but she counted with a punch. Piccolo caught her fist in time and he aimed fast kicks at her head. The Saiyan woman was sent flying a few yards but she soon came back with fast fist. Gouta flew forward at swung her leg, getting her sister in the knee. Karaka ignored the small scratch on her leg and she grabbed her younger sister's head, sending her to the dirt. She then turned and swiftly kicked Piccolo in the jaw, knocking him a few yards away. She then created giant power surges at the palms of her hands, sending one to Gouta and the other to Piccolo.

Gouta winced as the blast burned a part of her leg, blacking her skin a bit and making it bleed. Piccolo tried to show no pain as his arm was revealed to be destroyed by the attack. His purple blood drip from the armless socket. Karaka smirked at her work.

"Had enough?" she taunted as wiped sweat from her brow. Piccolo smirked. Karaka frowned as the alien continued to smirk. "What's with that- AHHHH!" she yelled as her power was suddenly weaken. She coughed and chocked harshly on the ground, turning her head to see that her sister had grabbed her tail from behind. Gouta was giving a few coughs from her wounded leg.

"W-What! How did you!-When did you-!" Karaka nearly screamed as the lost Saiyan female gripped her tail harder.

"That's it, Gouta! Hold her down while I perform my Special Beam Cannon. I was saving this for you but… Apparently this is more important. Just hold on to her tail and I'll get my technique ready." said Piccolo as her charged up his attack. Gouta nodded and she glared hard at Karaka when she grabbed her arm weakly.

"P-P-Please! Don't do this, Kakarota!" chocked the Saiyan warrior. Gouta was taken aback, not expecting this type of person to begging.

"Don't listen to her, Gouta! Just hold her still!" yelled Piccolo from afar.

Karaka gave a raspy cough before she looked at her younger sibling. Her eyes looked pitiful and Gouta felt compassion in her heart.

"P-Please! You can't kill me, Kakarota! We're sisters! I-I'm sorry for stealing your d-daughter! I see the errors o-of my ways! Please! Let me go, dear sister! Please let me live!" yelled the older sister. Gouta gave a look of pity and she slowly released her sister's tail-

And got blasted by a powerful surge of energy, sending her flying to the ground with a deep pain in her chest. Her stomach and a part of her shoulder was injured with gashes and scratches, the orange material of her burned away. The mother screamed as her older sister struck her foot at her stomach, deepening the gash in her stomach. Karaka's barking laughter echoed in Gouta's ears.

"You are such the idiot, sister! 'We're sisters! I've seen the error of my ways!' HA! As if I ever apologize! A Saiyan has no regrets and I'm sure I won't regret killing a weakling like you! So long, sister dear! Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot!" laughed the woman as a energy blast gathered in her hand. If Piccolo could do something, he would. But he was frozen in his charging energy so he couldn't move a muscle. His eyes could only widen as the powered energy of the Saiyan's hand began to release.

"NOOOOOO! LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!" There was a sudden sound of broken metal and Karaka stopped her attack, turning and gasping as Gouki stood a few feet away from her, glaring with bared teeth and a bristled tail.

"What! You-You brat! How did you- This is!" Karaka was lost for words as the device at her eyes began showing that Gouki's energy was rising. Gouta cracked open one eye, gasping as her daughter suddenly screamed and charged, flying and glowing like a comet. The elder of the two sisters gasped as she was head-butted to the ground by her niece, her breast and chest armor cracking at the impact. She stumbled to a shaky stance as the child tumbled near her mother. Gouta weakly propped on one of her elbows and she stared at her kid in disbelief. Gouki propped herself to her hands and she sniffled, crawling over to her mother. Gouta tried to put on her best sincere smile and held a hand up.

"N-No, don't come here, Gouki. Mommy's just a little hurt. M-Me and your… Your aunt at just playing a bit. We'll be finished in a while. Go and hide, Gouki. As soon as me and auntie Kara are done playing, we'll play hide-and-seek, OK? Mommy will be it. Just go and hide, OK? Go and hide, Gouki." she said weakly. Gouki shook her head and she continued to crawl. The little girl was suddenly grabbed by her aunt by the back of her poncho.

"N-No! Please leave her out of this! If you were my sister, you wouldn't hurt me or Gouki! What kind of a sister does stuff like that!" coughed Gouta as her daughter was thrown to a nearly crumbling boulder.

"GOUKI!" yelled Gouta as her daughter was knocked out in the pile of rubble. She grabbed her sister's boot with what little power she had left.

"Please… D-Don't…" she whispered, her voice begging. Karaka flashed her fangs and she took another step forward.

"Reduce to begging? Pfft, I can't believe you're my sister. Anyway, your offspring is just far too strong to live, Kakarota. That is why she must be eliminated. Say GOODBYE!" yelled the woman as she once again charged up a power bomb in her hand. She suddenly gave a wrenching yowl as her younger sister grabbed her tail and swung it like a snare around her injured chest.

"Piccolo, now! Do it now!" yelled Gouta as she held her sister. Karaka thrashed and kicked as the attack was coming.

"But you'll be destroyed, too!" yelled Piccolo as the energy was about to released. Gouta gave a soft smile as the energy rang thought the air.

"Well, at least you got to use that attack!" she yelled and screamed as she and her sister were hit by the awesome amount of energy.

"KAKAROT-AAAAAAA!"

The light energy shot both woman in the chest, tearing at bones, flesh, and organs. Karaka screamed and Gouta gave a weak and peaceful smile as they fell to the floor. The pain was intensifying for the both of them. It was too much to bare. Karaka gave a weak rasps as Piccolo staggered up to her with a smirk. The woman felt her salty-tasting blood soak at her throat.

"K-Kaka… Kakarota! That…. That _traitor…_" she wheezed as her eyes dilated from the pain. She coughed up a bit of blood as her throat began tightening." She… did that…! Now… We're both _dead_…" she rasped. Piccolo shook his head with his fangs coming out of his smirk.

"No, you're wrong. Gouta will be back here within a week. You see, we have these things we call dragonballs, which grant any wish possible. In this case, Gouta will be brought back to life. She will have the last laugh." said the intergalactic man. Karaka gave a rasp before she began laughing sadistically.

"Not exactly, green man. You see, my scanner also happens to be a transmitter. Right now, my Saiyan comrades heard everything." she said. She milked up Piccolo's look of surprise before continuing. "That's right, they heard your boast. They will be here. There is no doubt. They will wipe… They will _destroy_ everything living thing on this miserable planet." she said with a smirk. Piccolo was all ready to kill her when Gouta weakly leaned up and spat out a little blood.

"When?" she asked, "When will they be here?" she gasped. Karaka licked blood off her upper-lip.

"A year, dear sister. And when they come… It'll be _I _who will have the last laugh!" she yelled as she crackled to the sky. Her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head and her head landed to the ground with a heavy _thump_. It was over. Karaka was gone.

There was the sudden thunder of a machine and Piccolo and Gouta looked to the sky, seeing Bokusa's personal _Capsule Corp_. copter fly over. The machine landed and Bokusa, Krillin, and Master Roshi ran over.

"Gouta! GOUTA, WHAT HAPPENED!" yelled Bokusa and Krillin as they ran over to their fallen friend. Gouta weakly open her eyes as both her friends grabbed her hands.

"Just a bit shaken up… I'll be fine…" she rasped gently as trails of blood escaped her lips. She looked to Gouki, who was still knocked out. Bokusa noticed this and he ran over to his friend's kid, picking up the little girl gently.

"She's fine. A little beaten up, but fine." reassured the man with a smile. Gouta smiled back with a shaky nod.

"Good… That's my girl… That's my Gouki…" she said with a breathy laugh. She looked to all her friends with half-lidded eyes. "Krillin, take care of Gouki, alright? And everyone… Thank you… Thank you for everything… I'll see you… all real…. _soon_…" whispered the Son as her eyes closed and her last breath past her lips. Everyone stood frozen struck, not believing what was happening. That is until Krillin yelled to the shy.

"GOUTAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><em>(Somewhere far off, light-years away from earth…)<em>

The land was hazardous. The sky was green with toxins and the ground was cragged with bottomless ditches. Far off in the distance, there was a bon fire. And around that bon fire, were two people. One was a bulky man with a bald head and thing mustache. He wore a outfit that was similar to Karaka's, only it was a male version and it was gray and yellow. He was chewing on a bone leg. The person next to him differed from him.

This person was female. She sat at a height of 5'3" with a slender yet strong frame. Her hair was dark black, wild and gravity defying, looking almost like a wild shadow fire, had it not been by the few tendrils that reached at her neck. Her outfit was more advance looking that Karaka's, a dark-blue jumpsuit and white boots came along with it. She took a ravenous bite out of a mutton leg she had in her hand as she threw the dead body of a purple alien into the bon fire.

"How disappointing. I always knew Karaka was weak but not weak enough to lose to earthlings." muttered the woman as she swallowed her meat and fixed her scanner. The man next to her nodded.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, she was always a bitch. Too cocky if you ask me. She won't be much of a loss." he said. The woman nodded and she stood up, cracking her knuckles.

"Right, but I must say, those dragonballs that one person was saying did catch my attention. Imagine, Nappa. With those dragonballs, we can wish for _anything_. Don't you think we should go visit earth?" she asked with a smirk. Nappa smirked back with a nod.

"Yeah, lets check this place out." he said. The woman smirked again and she flashed her wolf-like fangs.

"Very well, lets prepare. Earth is about to be blessed with welcoming Saiyan royalty. Me, Princess Vegeta."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>WOOO-HOOO! Second chapter, baby! Yes, the fun is beginning! How did you like it? Was it good? I hope so! So please review and I'll hear from you guys soon, alright! I'm so piped up since I've culminated today! Yes! Congratulate class of 2015!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the long wait, readers. I got in a rut and I had only a little time on my laptop:P Well, I'm back now, that's all that matters. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews you left for me. All of them were kind and thoughtful. Alright, I'll stop talking now so lets get this chapter rolling!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Dragon Ball Z**_**, or any other material, of that matter. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intro:<strong>_

_Last time, __**Chikyu to Saiya-jin no Hiroin**__, after finally finding Karaka, Gouta and Piccolo teamed up and went off against the invader. After a intense battle and a moment of weakness, Gouki suddenly stepped onto the field with her own hidden power. When Karaka's guard was down, Gouta had sacrificed her own life to save earth from her own sister. But just when they thought they won, Karaka revealed that within one year, the two other remaining Saiyans would arrive, planning to take earth. With a dying breath, Gouta made her friends promise that they would protect her daughter before she passed away peacefully._

_Now, in this time of crisis, we come back to the team as they mourn for their friend's death. What will happen to them? What will happen to Gouki? Find out!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Son Gouki's Training~<strong>_

The group of the few Z Fighters were quiet with a few sobs going here and there. Krillin was crying while still holding Gouta's cold and lifeless hand while Bokusa cried silently with Gouki still sleeping in his arms. Master Roshi was shaking his head sadly while Piccolo, as always, showed no emotion. Suddenly, Gouta's body began to fade, disappearing into nothing. Everyone but Piccolo and the knocked-out Gouki gasped.

"Wh-Where she go?" asked Krillin, looking around for his friend. Piccolo suddenly smirked knowingly.

"It's Kami's work." he said.

"Who?" asked the three human men simultaneously.

"The guardian of earth. He and Gouta have met before. Yes, I'm sure that he has something planed for her. Something very big." said the alien, nodding his head in a knowing way.

Bokusa handed Gouki to Roshi and he was pulling different types of switchblades out of his pockets. "Say Krillin, can you grab Gouta's sister's eye-contraption? I want to take a look at it." he said. Gulping, Krillin went over to Karakas' lifeless carcass and took the item quickly, running back to Bokusa and handing it to him. Using one of his switchblades, Bokusa opened it and tested the inside of it. There was then a light beep.

"There. Now I got this thing to tell the numbers in our language." said the purple-haired scientist with a smile.

"Wow, nice work, Bokusa. You look like you made that thing yourself." complimented Krillin. The older man chuckled.

"Hey, I gotta have something back me up if I want to win a Noble Prize." he said. The three humans suddenly turned when they heard Piccolo give a sharp yell. The intergalactic man breathed heavily as his severed arm suddenly grew back, some sort of odd green liquid dripping off it like a lizard's tail. The three humans inwardly cringed until Piccolo held out his hand.

"Look, I know this will sound odd, but I want you to hand me Gouta's daughter." he said. The three others blinked in surprise.

"What do you want with Gouki?" asked Krillin. Piccolo crossed his arms.

"To train her. As strange as it is, this little girl right here showed signs of being a powerful fighter, power that managed to make that Saiyan woman flinch," Piccolo shuddered briefly, remembering how powerful and strong Gouki looked when she attacked Karaka. "Power like that shouldn't be wasted or messed with by a beginner. If I trained her, then she could most likely be a great help when the other Saiyans come. That is why I'm taking her." he said.

Before the three could even protest, Piccolo curled his index finger and Gouki floated out of Roshi's arms, her hat falling off in the process as the little girl flew over to Piccolo. The space warrior took the child Son with one arm and smirked at the shell-shocked males.

"Tell Gouta that within one year, her daughter will be one powerful fighter. I'll see what I can do with this pampered brat and we'll see if our work bared fruit." he said as he levitated off the ground. "Remember, one year." said Piccolo as he flew away.

"Did… Anyone really know what just happened?" asked Krillin as he picked up Gouki's hat.

"Whatever just happened, we better just let Piccolo do what he wants. It looks like he knows what he's doing. Right now, we better get the dragonballs and get ready. We got only one year." said Roshi. The other two nodded, the three of them looking up at the sky and wondering if Gouta was alright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Meanwhile, on a universe that was far beyond earth and space,)<strong>_

"… And that is where we stand here today, King Yamma. Two Saiyans will arrive on earth in one year. That is why we humbly ask you that you allow Son Gouta to take Snake Way and train with King Kai. There is no hope for earth unless Gouta receives that special training she requires. With your permission, we hope you consider our request."

The giant in from of Kami and Gouta tapped the pencil he had in his hand against his chin. He had rouge-red skin with devil horns and a black beard. He also wore a purple suit as he sat at his desk. Kami looked nervous, even at his age while Gouta looked clueless, the halo floating mysteriously above her head never tilting in a crooked direction. King Yamma finally placed down his pencil.

"Son Gouta, well, it looks here that on your records that you do have a slight chance of traveling the Snake Way. But are _you _yourself ready? Are you strong enough for this?" asked King Yamma.

"She is, sir. She is a strong fighter, considering that she defeated the first Piccolo." said Kami. Gouta blinked owlishly before cupping her hands around his mouth.

"Hey, did a woman named Karaka came by here earlier!" she called.

"Gouta! You can't just go demanding things in front of King Yamma!" snapped Kami worriedly. King Yamma began flipping the pages of the little black book he had.

"Ah yes. Your older sister, correct? Yes, she put up quite a fight when I told her she was being sent to hell. But I got her with a good Yamma-chop." said King Yamma, nodding to himself. Gouta gave a grin.

"Really? Wow, it took me like an hour to beat her. You must be super strong! I know, I'll train with you instead!" she said, smiling and nodding at her idea. Kami pulled her by her side.

"Gouta, King Yamma is far too busy to train you. Besides, King Kai can show you more." he whispered.

"What was that Kami" asked King Yamma with a slight growl. The green alien flinched and bowed his head in apology, muttering a quite apology. Yamma huffed and checked his book again.

"Very well, since Gouta looks up to it, she is allowed to take the Snake Way. I'll ring you up an escort and you'll be on your way, Gouta." said the red-skinned man with a nod of his head. Gouta grinned while Kami gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks so much, King Yamma. Say, do you got any scissors I can barrow?" asked Gouta. King Yamma gestured a hand and a pair of scissors appeared in Gouta's hand. With a nod of thanks, Gouta pulled back her long and thick hair and snapped at the tendrils that went near her neck with the scissors, the black strands falling off and her hair now looking the same, just without the ponytail.

"Thank you. Well, I guess I'll be on my way! Bye, Kami! Thanks again, King Yamma!" called the heroine of earth as she ran out of the room to the back door. When she came to a small road, a red car came driving by with a man, most likely one her escort, driving it. Gouta hopped in the car and the vehicle drove its way down a road. Gouta looked out the window and stared at the golden-colored clouds while her escort began small talk.

"My, you really look like an amazing fighter, Mrs. Son. This is the first time that I have ever seen a woman fighter. You must know amazing and cool techniques of Kung fu. Say, could I learn Kung fu if I tried?" asked her escort. Gouta gave a light smile.

"Well sure, if you want. But I don't do Kung Fu. What I do is actually the Kami-semis of martial arts. By the way, have you ever met King Kai?" she asked. Her escort chuckled.

"No, I can't say I have. The only person who has ever met him was King Yamma. Maybe you'll meet him yourself." he said. Gouta tilted her head.

"What do you mean by maybe?" she asked. Her escort pulled the car to a stop and he gestured to the giant path way with the snake head in front of them.

"Well, it's because of this, Mrs. Son. The Snake Way is said to be ten-thousand miles but no one really knows if that is true. It may take you a while. Oh yes, and remember, don't fall off the Snake Way, you'll never come back." said her escort. Gouta walked forward and scanned the long path, sighing a bit.

"Ah well, if this is the only way." she mumbled. She then smiled at her escort. "Oh yeah, thanks again for taking me here. Well, here I go!" she called as she sped off at what could have been considered the speed of light.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Back on earth, in a empty valley.)<strong>_

Piccolo floated to a pond of water once he was a good thousand miles away from civilization. He landed in the ankle-high water and looked around, seeing that the place looked like a good place to train. He took Gouki by the back of her neck and shook her a bit, only to get a soft snore from her. With a snarl of annoyance, Piccolo threw her into the water and the little girl sputtered and coughed as she woke up. She looked up at Piccolo and immediately began screaming and blubbering, huddling herself in the water.

"Shut up! I can't take that stupid crying!" snapped Piccolo. Gouki yelped and sniffled, wiping her nose. Piccolo crossed his arms.

"Good. Now listen and listen good; Do you remember that power and adrenaline you had when you hit your aunt?" he asked. Gouki sniffled and shook her head. "Well, I guess now is a good as time as ever to see if we can get it again." said her new teacher as he grabbed her by the back of her head and threw her to a mountain at great speed.

Gouki gave a scream before she felt a suddenly and strange wave of power course in her blood. Her senses were as on high alert as a wolf's and her eyes narrowed as she shot shinning energy at the mountain with a fierce growl. Piccolo took in an intake of breath as the little girl destroyed the mountain with her power.

"…Unbelievable…" he muttered under his breath, eyes still slightly wide. There was a crater deep within the earth as he walked over to Gouki, who was on her knees and staring wide-eyed at the impact.

"What was… That…?" asked the little girl, trembling a bit. Piccolo crossed his arms with a smirk.

"That was the power you had when you saw you were in danger. It's rare for a kid at your age to get such uncontrollable power. That's why I'm gonna train you, runt." he said. Gouki turned to him with her eyes blinking.

"How come? You're the second strongest person ever. Right next to my mommy." she said. Piccolo smirked again.

"Well, that's only half true, kid. You see, I one year, there are going to be two people coming here. People who are stronger than your aunt. That's why we need to get you ready and trained. Your mom just might need your help." he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(On Snake Way)<strong>_

"Ahhhh-chooo! Huh, someone must be talking about me." said Gouta to herself as she continued her way on the long trail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Back to earth)<strong>_

Gouki neatly folded her poncho and placed it on the ground, her attire now being her white undershirt, her dark green skirt, and black galoshes. She tied her hair in a small ponytail with a ribbon she had and she turned to Piccolo, her little hands behind her back.

"OK, so what next, Mr. Piccolo?" she asked, tilting her head. Piccolo smirked and crossed his arms.

"First, you just have to live." he said. Gouki's head tilted more.

"Huh?" she asked. Piccolo began floating a few feet above the ground.

"I'm leaving you on your own for a bit, kid. It's time you learn to stop sucking your thumb and take action. That power you have inside you needs to be worked on. Survive for a bit, kid. If you do that, your power can be found and controlled." he said as he flew up higher and higher. Gouki gasped and she reached for him desperately.

"Wait! Please don't leave me here alone, Mr. Piccolo! I don't want be alone! Please, take me with you!" she cried. But her plea fell to deaf ears. Piccolo was already soaring out of valley at top speed. She landed on the ground and felt her eyes beginning to water. She wanted to cry, she really did. But the tears never fell. It was like they were stuck. Gripping a few blades of grass, Gouki turned her head to the sky and stared at the clouds. Every small and puffy formation passed at their own, slow speeds. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the youngest Son stood up and began walking, her head bowed sadly.

'_This is just great. I'm all alone. Why did Mr. Piccolo leave? Where's my mommy and daddy? Oh, this makes no sense at all.'_ she thought as she kicked at a pebble. She suddenly froze when she felt moist and hot air at her neck. She flinched and turned, her eyes meeting the giant T-rex that was behind her. With a gulp, she waved her hand weakly.

"H-Hi. My name's G-Gouki. What's-"

"ROOOOAAARRRRRR!"

"Never mind!"

Gouki turned and began running as fast as her little legs could take her with the T-rex right at her tail, literally. The two ran for a few miles, Gouki giving a few yelps as her tail was nearly chomped off. She suddenly tripped on a rock and she screamed as the dinosaur closed in on her. Her body suddenly glowed sky-blue just as she was caught in the T-rex's mouth. The monster chewed happily when he realized there was nothing in his mouth at all. He looked around while the surprised Gouki sat about a hundred-stories above him on a cliff. She looked around and blinked.

Just how the heck did she get up here?

Gouki shivered as cold wind blew around her when night fell. The sky was an inky-black and the area around her cliff was just as dark. She would give a tiny whimper when she heard the howl of a wild dog or the screech of a bat. Her stomach felt empty and hallow, like she hadn't eaten in days. She wrapped her arms around herself and gently rocked, shutting her eyes tightly. She was glad that the dinosaur had given up on finding her but she still felt sad and alone. The wind picked up again and Gouki opened her eyes again, her deep-brown irises widening when she saw two red apples in front of her.

"W-Wow. Where did these come from?" she asked herself as she crawled over to the juicy-looking fruit. Taking one of them, she took a testy bite out of the apple and closed her eyes as the sweet juice of the fruit ran down her dry throat. She threw all caution to the wind and she immediately gobbled up the first apple, the second one fallowing. With her semi-full stomach, Gouki relaxed on her back and her eyes drooped as they began to close slowly. With a tiny yawn, she curled into a ball and fell to sleep.

From above, Piccolo hovered and watched the daughter of his greatest enemy sleep. He was pretty proud of the kid, to say the least. She had been on her own for hours already and she barely had a scratch on her. He crossed his arms just as it got darker.

'_You're doing good so far, kid. Maybe you can make it.'_

* * *

><p>Several days past as Gouki spent her days in the valley alone with Piccolo checking on her every now and then. The kid was learning, already figuring out how to find the best sources of water and food. Her clothes were slightly tattered and her hair had grown a bit longer, just right at her waist. Just like her mother, she tied her hair into a wolf-like tail with a blade of strong grass, since her ribbon had gotten old and torn. It was nighttime as the little girl sat on her cliff, chewing on some fruit she found. Piccolo was a few yards away, being inconspicuous as he sat on his own cliff.<p>

The clouds were their same shade of dark blue and the air was much more colder than usual. Gouki spat a apple core out of her mouth. She blinked when she caught the outline and mass of her shadow.

"Huh? Why am I seeing my shadow? The sun's not even up." she said to herself as she stood up and turned around, seeing the most beautiful and shinny moon of her life. It cast the most perfect glow around the valley, making grass shine with dew

"Wow! The moon looks way bigger than before and-" Gouki suddenly froze as her eyes looked deeply and widely at the moon. A sudden, trance-like spell took over her as the pearl in the starlit sky glowed down on her. A sudden feeling went through the Son's veins, her heart pounding more than usual and her still forming body twitching every now and then. Her pupils dilated as they turned a dark red, her blood running and freezing like a stream in winter. She suddenly gave a snarl as her flat teeth turned canine-sharp and her stance looked almost animalistic.

Piccolo floated to the sky when he saw that Gouki was acting strange. Usually, the kid would be asleep by now. But he could clearly see that the kid was acting odd. His eyes widen as the little girl suddenly grew and grew, thick and bristled black fur covering her entire body. Her face went from cute and cherubic to demotic and feral. Her jaw jutted out into a muzzle and snort and her petite body grew and grew until it was the size of a tyrannosaurs-rex. The temporary sensei gasped as the little girl turned into a giant ape.

Gouki growled and snarled as she climbed down the cliff in her new form, swinging her giant fist and stopping around, roaring and howling as she destroyed all the other cliffs and vegetation.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he dodged the debris and rubble the ape was causing.

'_This kid… Where is all of this coming from?'_ he thought as gouged a rock that was lunged at him. He then spotted the moon and he cursed under his breath, realizing that it was the moon that had caused the power coming from the youngest Son. Growling, he aimed his hand at the moon and shot an electrifying energy attack from his palm. The attack shot and blasted at the moon, the white sphere glowing before it burst, sending stones flying. Piccolo kept his air as wind from his attack blew past him and he gave a relaxed grunt as Gouki froze and fell to the ground, her ape appearance turning back into it's young and cute appearance.

Piccolo floated a few feet away from the kid and he grabbed her stilled tail, ripping the appendage right off her. He had to make sure that the kid wouldn't go ballistic again. Casting the tail aside, he held out his hand and his hand glowed. She was now clothed in orange gi with an orange skort, black tights, and dark blue, open-toed sandals. By her sides was a sword with her ebony-black hair tied back in ponytail. Piccolo smirked to himself.

"There. The clothes are like your mom's gi, but the symbol says otherwise." said the fanged man to himself, looking proudly at his symbol on the back of the little girl's clothing. If this kid was going to be his student, she had to have the symbol he owned. The little girl gave a light snore and Piccolo couldn't help but give one of his rare proud looks.

"You're gonna go far, kid. The serious training will come real soon. 'Till then, all you have to do is survive. Good luck, Gouki."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, that looked pretty good to me. A little short, yeah, but still a fairly good chapter. Well, I hope you all liked that chapter. The next one is gonna take is to Gouta right before the two other Saiyans arrive on earth. Well, I hop you review and all I see you all real soon!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace! **


End file.
